danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Comunita ebraica di Oria
החץ על Oria, Porta degli Ebrei thumb|238px|ימין|מצבה יהודית שנמצאה באוריה - כנראה כאן : Parco Oria-Lorch - Creato sul colle sito tra le contrade Frascata e Sottoparabita (ora via Frascata e via Curtatone e Montanara) fu istituito per volere del consigliere provinciale Emanuele Pipino negli anni ottanta. Presenta varietà botaniche tipiche della macchia mediterranea [[קובץ:Rione_Judea.gif|thumb|300px|Stemma del Rione Giudea di Oria|ימין]] ' Sapienti combattivi e vittoriosi nella controversia, maestri tra i cultori della cerbiatta amabile e della gazzella leggiadra' Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, cronaca familiare. La presenza di ebrei a http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oria è riferibile dal 53 d.C.C. Colafemmina (a cura di),Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, Safer Yosifon, in Safer Yuhasin, Cassano Murge 2001. La comunità giunge al suo apogeo nel X secoloB. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro, da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, presentazione di S. Bernardi, Taranto 2010., quando viene decimata dall'assedio posto alla città da parte di predoni musulmaniP. Mancuso (a cura di), Shabbatai Donnolo, Safer Hackhmoni, Firenze 2009.. Sono documentate attività creditizie da parte di ebrei ancora nel XV secoloG. D'Amico, La comunità ebraica orietana e il suo Rione, Oria 1994. Il Medioevo ]] La fortuna di Oria nel Medioevo, tra VII e XII secolo è dovuta soprattutto alla sua potente e sapiente comunità ebraica, tra le più illustri e prestigiose d'EuropaN. Ferorelli, Gli ebrei nell'Italia Meridionale, Il Vessillo Israelitico, Torino 1915. La città ha fornito innumerevoli dotti, filosofi, poeti e mediciC. Colafemmina (a cura di),Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, libro delle discendenze, in Safer Yuhasin, Cassano Murge 2001. I maestri ebrei oritani si distinguono nello studio della Torah ed attraverso la loro elaborazione dottrinale risultano precursori degli studi cabalisticiB. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto 2010. Il figlio più illustre di Oria è Shabbetai Donnolo sapiente commentatore biblico del Libro della CreazioneP. Mancuso (a cura di), Shabbatai Donnolo, Safer Hackhmoni, Firenze 2009, dotto medico aperto al confronto con la cultura cristiana sia di rito romano che greco''Gli ebrei a Oria nel Medioevo: convegno a Villa Castelli'', La Gazzetta del Mezzogiorno, 26 settembre 2010, Villa Castelli: pagine sugli ebrei di Oria, Il Quotidiano di Brindisi, 26 settembre 2010. Donnolo, grazie al suo sapere e allasua perizia non comune, anticipa l'archiatra, figura tipica del basso medioevo Umberto Eco, Il Medioevo. Barbari, cristiani, musulmani, Encyclomedia Publishers, Milano 2010, p. 251 La fama di Donnolo tuttavia non offusca quella degli altri dotti Oritani tra cui Hananeel ben Amittai, Shefatiah ben Amittai, Rabbì Haima'az, il poeta Amittai ben Shefatiah i cui componimenti sono ancora oggi in uso nella liturgia presso la comunità ebraica romana e il cronista Ahimaaz ben Paltiel. Della potente comunità ebraica orietana che disponeva senz'altro di almeno una sinagoga, resta testimonianza solo il Rione Giudea''G. D'Amico, ''La comunità ebraica orietana e il suo Rione, Oria 1994. e la ''Porta degli Ebrei che dà accesso ad un quartiere medievale tortuoso, di piccole case, botteghe, balconcini nascostiSimonetta Bernardi (presentazione) in B. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto, 2010, p. 9.. La maggior parte degli ebrei furono comunque uccisi nell'assedio o fatti schiavi e deportati in Sicilia e in Tunisia, lo stesso Donnolo fu fatto prigioniero per poi essere riscattato a Taranto grazie al denaro della sua famiglia. Alcuni, sfuggiti all'eccidio e all'incendio di Oria del X secolo, forse trovarono rifugio nella Lama del Fullonese, territorio di Monte Fellone e dove, di fatti, sorgeva la chiesa di San Pietro dei Giudei''C.Cafforio, La Lama del Fullonese sobborgo medievale di Grottaglie, Taranto 1961. "שער היהודים" 'ראו גם':Rione Giudea Oria 'שער היהודים או Porta degli Ebrei, מכונה גם Porta Taranto, היא אחת משלושת הדרכים שהובילו לעיר היוונית שנשא שם זה (אחת כבר איננה במקומה). השער הוביל לרובע היהודי של העיר אשר תואר כדלקמן: '' מהווה גישה לרובע מימי ביניים מפותלים, בתים קטנים, חנויות, מרפסות חבויות'dà accesso ad un quartiere medievale tortuoso, di piccole case, botteghe, balconcini nascosti''S. Bernardi (presentazione) in B. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto, 2010, p. 9.. לפני השער ממוקמת כיכר על שמו של יהודי מפורסם תושב העיר שבתאי דונולו G. D'Amico, La comunità ebraica oritana e il suo Rione, Oria, 1994., שהיה ידוע הימי הביניים ברחבי הים התיכון בימי ביניים, שהגיע לשיאה במהלך המאה התשיעית . במרכזו של השער אנו מוצאים חציבה באבן של שלטי גיבורי מגן נושאי נשק שאינו נראה לעין, ומשני צדים אבנים קטנות יותר המתארות את הסמלים של העיר. Leggende Le più antiche leggende dei Oria sono documentate nella letteratura ebraica e sono collegate alla comunità ebraica di Oria. Una è il golem di Oria, un bambino resuscitato dai sapienti ebrei della città nel IX secolo; un'altra, narrata nel XII secolo, è relativa a due Se'Irim sconfitte da un rabbino di Oria. Entrambi gli episodi leggendari sono annotati dal cronista Ahimaaz ben PaltielC. Colafemmina (a cura di), Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, libro delle discendenze, in Safer Yuhasin, Cassano Murge 2001 Personalità legate alla comunità ebraica di Oria *Ahimaaz ben Paltiel *Amittai ben Shefatiah *Shabbetai Donnolo Sulle tracce degli ebrei di Oria thumb|ימין|הרב בוחבוט Sulle tracce degli ebrei di Oria Invitato a Oria (Brindisi) dalla sede locale dell’Archeoclub d’Italia, il rabbino capo di Napoli e del Meridione Scialom Bahbout ha visitato il cimitero ebraico sito nell’area adiacente al '''parco Oria-Lorch. Rav Bahbout era accompagnato dall’avvocato Yehudà Pagliara, membro residente in Puglia della Comunita napoletana. L’area del cimitero, importante testimonianza della fiorente realtà ebraica di Oria nei secoli dell’Alto Medioevo, è stata individuata dall’Archeoclub, che ha anche svolto una ricognizione della necropoli attirando l’interesse del mondo accademico e scientifico nazionale. L’evento ha perciò rivestito notevole rilevanza per il territorio coinvolgendo molteplici aspetti di tipo culturale, sociale, religioso e di ricerca. Appena giunto a Oria, Rav Bahbout è stato ricevuto dal vescovo monsignor Vincenzo Pisanello nel Palazzo Vescovile; l’incontro tra i due è stata la simbolica conferma dell’antica amicizia che per lungo tempo la comunità cristiana oritana intrattenne con i concittadini della comunità ebraica. Il Rav ha poi visitato il cimitero, momento culminante della giornata, alla presenza tra gli altri del sindaco Cosimo Pomarico, del presidente della Provincia di Brindisi Massimo Ferrarese e del consigliere regionale Toni Matarrelli. L’assessore regionale al Mediterraneo, cultura e turismo Silvia Godelli ha inviato una lettera di adesione. Successivamente Rav Bahbout si è intrattenuto nel quartiere ebraico, accolto dal capitano del Rione Giudea Giovanni Lomartire e da una rappresentanza di persone del quartiere. La visita si è conclusa alla biblioteca comunale De Pace – Lombardi, dove è custodita la celebre Stele Ebraica altomedievale e con il saluto ufficiale del sindaco Pomarico a nome dell’intera popolazione oritana. “La portata storica e culturale di questo avvenimento – spiega Barsanofio Chiedi, presidente dell’Archeoclub d’Italia sezione di Oria – è da ritenersi ampia; sono certo che la visita del rav Scialom Bahbout si rivelerà fondamentale per il recupero e per la salvaguardia del cimitero ebraico. Non solo: da qui partirà un nuovo corso nel rapporto tra Oria e la comunità ebraica internazionale. Il luogo dov’è sita la necropoli, avendo alto valore archeologico e di sacralità, sarà preservato e conservato così come ci appare, con il suo particolare contesto ambientale che presenta sulla collina alberi d’ulivo, terrazzamenti con muri a secco e macchia mediterranea. L’Archeoclub di Oria si attiverà, coinvolgendo i proprietari, perché l’area sia tutelata e fruita nel rispetto totale di quanto è contenuto”. Rav Bahbout ha poi espresso l’interesse personale e della Comunità a seguire il processo di sistemazione dell’antico cimitero e della possibilità di includere Oria negli itinerari turistici ebraici - See more at: http://moked.it/blog/2012/02/24/sulle-tracce-degli-ebrei-di-oria/#sthash.JByHwdAu.dpuf האגדה על הגולם של העיר Le più antiche leggende della città sono narrate dalla letteratura giudaica e sono collegate ai sapienti ebrei di Oria: una narra del golem di Oria, un bambino ebreo resuscitato nel IX secolo, A. Benvenuto, L'Insolito a Oria, in Yrie: quaderni di studi storici salentini, III (2012). un'altra leggenda ebraica è relativa a due Se'Irim sconfitte da un sapiente ebreo di Oria. Entrambe sono narrate dal cronista Ahimaaz ben PaltielB. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto 2010, anche in: C. Colafemmina (a cura di), Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, Sefer Yuhasin, Cassano Murge 2001. "Ebrei di ritorno nel "ghetto" כתבה מיום Franco Arpa מאת 8.10.2007 Ebrei di ritorno nel "ghetto" - בכתבה צויין: * כותרת הכתבה אינו נכון, באוריה לא היה "גאטו" מונח שיסודו במאה ה-15. המצב באוריה היה שונה:" "בשנה 973, הערבים, בראשותו של "אמיר של סיציליה אבו אל קאסם, לקח אוריה עם הונאה ושרפה, לאחר שהושמד במושבה יהודית," ובכל זאת הרס נוסף בשנה 977: "הערבים Agareni אוריה נלקח במרמה, ב בנובמבר, הם שלחו את עבדי כל התושבים בסיציליה. (במאה ה-15 לא היו יהודים בעיר) * ציטוט מהספר של prof. D'Amico (להלן) יהודי אוריה לא היו מעולם בעמדת נחיתות בהשוואה לאוכלוסייה המקומית. עדיין פחות היהודים מעולם לא מופרדים או נאלצים לחיות באזור מסוים בעיר. ניתן לומר כי בזכותם גם אוריה חי תקופה היסטורי נוצצת (בין המאות השמינית והעשירית) של שלום, שגשוג ותרבות, כאשר כל המרכיבים האתניים של העיר: הלטינים, הלומברדים, הביזנטים והיהודים יצרו אחת מרקם עירוני, מוכן למות כדי להגן על העיר ועל ההגנה של הכלכלה המשגשגת שלהם. * אולי היו לה גם זכויות יותר בהשוואה לקהילות אחרות. דוגמה: כאשר במאה השמינית, בזיל הקיסר הביזנטי הורה קמפיין של המרה כפויה לנצרות של כל היהודים ואת האיסור לכל הקהילות פזורות בשטח העצום שלה כדי לבצע את הפולחן היהודי, נותרה ללא פגע רק הקהילה יהודי אוריה וערים ארבע אחרות שהיו חלק ממנה. זה היה אפשרי הודות לנוכחות אז באוריה יהודי הרב Shefatiah גם Amittaj, שתהילתו כרופא ומרפא היה ידוע לכל האומות, קרובה ורחוק. הוא פנה לקבלת, מזמין אותו לביזנטיון, קיסר זילי, שהיה, אם כן, בתו חולה מאוד. Shefatiah קיבל את ההזמנה, והבטיח כי הוא ירפא את הנסיכה כל עוד הוא הושאר rescript המכיל את ההכרזה הרשמית על פטור מההמרה לאמונה נוצרית, שלאחרונה הותקנה. הנסיכה הייתה נרפאה, והוא חזר לShefatiah אוריה, שמח לצו האימפריאלי שהושג ועל המתנות שהתקבלו על ידי קיסרית כולל זוג עגילי זהב וחגורה לבת היקר Kassia. * בשולי התופעה של רדיפת היהודים בנזק, את עבודתם של האפיפיורים והקיסרים, שנמשכו במשך מאות שנים, ראוי לציין את העובדה שפרידריך השני של שוואביה, (למי אנחנו חייבים אוריה בנוכחות של הטירה המפורסמת) שהותקן ב1231 בMelfi שורה של חוקים, שנאסף בליבר Augustalis, אשר הבטיחה את השוויון עם היהודים אזרחים אחרים. זה היה אתגר רציני לאפיפיורות ולצורך זה אז מנודה. * לנוכח התפקיד החשוב שהוא מילא בעבר אוריה, אוריה מקווה שזה יהיה נולד לתוך מרכז לימוד להיסטוריה של עם ישראל. מחקר שבוצע באינטרנט באתר המתמחה במסלולים יהודים אני צריך לקרוא כדלקמן: la d.ssa Michela Moliterno dell’Agenzia l’Acanto - Soggiorni di Lingua e Cultura – con sede in Mesagne. אתה מקבל אוריה. גם העיר והקהילה היהודי, שהתארחה באוריה במשך מאות שנים רבות היו חשיבות שעכשיו העיירה הקטנה של הפנים כבר אין לו. כאן פרחה בימי הביניים נודע אקדמיה ללימודי יהדות. היו הדמויות הבולטות של שבתאי בן אברהם Donnolo (פרמקולוג, רופא, מדען של המאה. X) ואחימעץ (משורר של המאה. XI), אשר קבע כי הליבה של אוריה ירדה מאסירים יהודים שטיטוס הקיסר שהביא מ ירושלים. המחוז הנוכחי של יהודה, סמל שלו היא החנוכייה (שהוא בעצם הכניסה לכפר), שוכנו בGiudecca לשעבר ושתי גבעות סמוכות לו. על גבול השטח של Giudecca הישן היא "הדלת של היהודים". La Comunità Ebraica Oritana e il suo Rione thumb|ימין La Comunità Ebraica Oritana e il suo Rione חוברת בת 57 עמודים המתארת את תולדות יהודי העיר. Giuseppe Proto כתב בדף שלו על ביקור רבנים בעיר 20 בפברואר 2012. הוא מעלה שני נושאים: * הם קבלו עותקים של הספר של prof. D'Amico על "הקהילה היהודי אוריה וורדו", שנדפסו בשנת 1994, * בעמוד 57 מציג את המיקום המדויק של קברי יהודים באוריה, וזו הסיבה שאף אחד לא יכול לטעון שהזכות זיהתה כעת בית הקברות יהודים. בשולי הביקור של שני יהודים באוריה, מוטרד מהיום ליום הגשום, אני מציין כמה הסודות של חבר "chianca". מישהו היה שואל Bahbout לממן את החפירה של כל האזור ההררי המשקיף ויה הנופלים Montelungo, על מנת לשפוך אור על קברי היהודים. STAMANI VISITA AD ORIA DEL RABBINO DI NAPOLI SHALOM BAHBOUT, ACCOMPAGNATO DALL'AVV. MIMMO PAGLIARA DI BRINDISI. Come preannunciato anche da questo blog, stamattina ha visitato la città di Oria il rabbino di Napoli Shalom Bahbout. Con un comunicato stampa era stata preannunciata anche la presenza del Presidente della Provincia di Brindisi Massimo Ferrarese, dell'assessore regionale al Mediterraneo, cultura e turismo Silvia Godelli e del consigliere regionale Toni Matarrelli. Io non li ho visti nei pressi di Piazza Donnolo allorquando i due ebrei hanno incontrato nella sede del Rione Giudea il Capitano Giovanni Lomartire, il quale ha fatto dono di alcune copie del libro del prof. D'Amico "La Comunità Ebraica Oritana ed il suo Rione", stampato nel 1994 e che a pagina 57 indica l'esatta ubicazione delle tombe degli ebrei in Oria, ragion per cui nessuno può arrogarsi il diritto di aver oggi individuato il cimitero ebraico. A margine della visita in Oria dei due ebrei, disturbata dalla giornata piovigginosa, segnalo un paio di confidenze dell'amica "chianca". Qualcuno avrebbe chiesto a Bahbout di finanziare gli scavi dell'intera area collinare prospiciente Via Caduti di Montelungo, al fine di mettere in luce le tombe degli ebrei, mentre un'altra persona di Oria avrebbe proposto al medesimo rabbino di donare alla Poro Loco il palio del prossimo Torneo dei Rioni. Non chiedetemi cosa ha risposto Bahbout perchè ..... non lo so. Mi sia consentita una piccola nota critica. Comprendo la presenza del sindaco, di due assessori e di un consigliere comunale, ma tanta forza pubblica (Carabinieri, Polizia di Stato e Vigili Urbani) sinceramente mi è parsa esagerata, sprecata ... e sottratta ad altri servizi importanti ed essenziali per la collettività! Nelle seguenti foto l'avv.to Pagliara e Bahbout mentre sfogliano con grande interesse il libro del prof. D'Ami Note Bibliografia * D. Castelli, Il commento di Sabbatai Donnolo sul libro della creazione, Firenze 1880. * Cesare Colafemmina, Nozze nella Oria ebraica del IX secolo, Oria 1988. * C. Colafemmina (a cura di), Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, Sefer Yuhasin: libro delle discendenze. Vicende di una famiglia ebraica di Oria nei secoli IX-XI, Cassano Murge 2001. * G. D'Amico, La comunità ebraica oritana e il suo rione, Oria 1994. * H. Graetz, History of the Jews: From the revolt against the Zendik to the capture of St. Jean d'Acre by the Mahometans, The Jewish Publication Society of America, Philadelphia 1891-1895 * B. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro, da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, presentazione di S. Bernardi, Taranto 2010. * P. Mancuso (a cura di), Shabbatai Donnolo Safer Hackhmoni, Firenze 2009. * V. Putzu, Shabbetai Donnolo, Cassano Murge, 2004 Voci correlate *Ahimaaz ben Paltiel *Amittai ben Shefatiah *Shabbetai Donnolo *Oria *Golem *Menorah *Mohel *Monte Fellone *Storia di Oria thumb|ימין|300px|uria אולי "אור-יה" שער היהודים צילם:דניאל ונטורה Nota anche come Porta Taranto perché da qui ci si dirigeva verso la città ionica, è una delle 3 porte della città (una delle quali non più in situ). La porta, che conduce alla giudecca della comunità ebraica di Oria, dà accesso ad un quartiere medievale tortuoso, di piccole case, botteghe, balconcini nascosti''S. Bernardi (presentazione) in B. Ligorio, ''Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto, 2010, p. 9.. Alle spalle della porta degli Ebrei, posta in piazza Shabbetai Donnolo, si sviluppava la fiorente comunità ebraicaG. D'Amico, La comunità ebraica oritana e il suo Rione, Oria, 1994., nota in tutto il Mediterraneo medievale, che giunse al suo culmine durante il IX secolo. Al centro della volta troviamo uno scudo araldico in pietra il cui stemma non è più visibile, ai lati due stemmi più piccoli raffiguranti gli emblemi della città. Al di sopra è posta la statua dell'Immacolata. (תרגום אוטומטי) מכאן פנינו לכיוון העיר היוניים, הוא אחד 3 שערי העיר (אחד מהם כבר אינו באתרו). דלת, אשר מוביל ברובע היהודי הקהילה היהודית (להלן),'' אוריה נותן גישה רבע מימי הביניים מתפתל, עם בתים, חנויות קטנות, מרפסות נסתרים''ס מאחורי הדלת של היהודים, ממוקם בכיכר שבתאי דונולו, שפותחה על קהילה יהודית משגשגת , הידוע ברחבי הים התיכון של ימי הביניים, אשר הגיעה לשיאה במהלך המאה התשיעית.ברגע שאנו מוצאים את מרכז מעיל אבן נשק, שסמלה הוא כבר לא נראה לעין, בין שני רכסים קטנים המייצגים את סמל העיר. לעיל הוא פסל של הבתולה. בית קברות ישן בעיר Invitato a Oria (Brindisi) dalla sede locale dell’Archeoclub d’Italia, il rabbino capo di Napoli e del Meridione Scialom Bahbout ha visitato il cimitero ebraico sito nell’area adiacente al parco Oria-Lorch. Rav Bahbout era accompagnato dall’avvocato Yehudà Pagliara, membro residente in Puglia della Comunita napoletana. L'area del cimitero, importante testimonianza della fiorente realtà ebraica di Oria nei secoli dell'Alto Medioevo, è stata individuata dall’Archeoclub, che ha anche svolto una ricognizione della necropoli attirando l’interesse del mondo accademico e scientifico nazionale. L'evento ha perciò rivestito notevole rilevanza per il territorio coinvolgendo molteplici aspetti di tipo culturale, sociale, religioso e di ricerca. Appena giunto a Oria, Rav Bahbout è stato ricevuto dal vescovo monsignor Vincenzo Pisanello nel Palazzo Vescovile; l'incontro tra i due è stata la simbolica conferma dell’antica amicizia che per lungo tempo la comunità cristiana oritana intrattenne con i concittadini della comunità ebraica. Il Rav ha poi visitato il cimitero, momento culminante della giornata, alla presenza tra gli altri del sindaco Cosimo Pomarico, del presidente della Provincia di Brindisi Massimo Ferrarese e del consigliere regionale Toni Matarrelli. L’assessore regionale al Mediterraneo, cultura e turismo Silvia Godelli ha inviato una lettera di adesione. Successivamente Rav Bahbout si è intrattenuto nel quartiere ebraico, accolto dal capitano del Rione Giudea Giovanni Lomartire e da una rappresentanza di persone del quartiere. La visita si è conclusa alla biblioteca comunale De Pace – Lombardi, dove è custodita la celebre Stele Ebraica altomedievale e con il saluto ufficiale del sindaco Pomarico a nome dell’intera popolazione oritana. "La portata storica e culturale di questo avvenimento – spiega Barsanofio Chiedi, presidente dell’Archeoclub d’Italia sezione di Oria – è da ritenersi ampia; sono certo che la visita del rav Scialom Bahbout si rivelerà fondamentale per il recupero e per la salvaguardia del cimitero ebraico. Non solo: da qui partirà un nuovo corso nel rapporto tra Oria e la comunità ebraica internazionale. Il luogo dov’è sita la necropoli, avendo alto valore archeologico e di sacralità, sarà preservato e conservato così come ci appare, con il suo particolare contesto ambientale che presenta sulla collina alberi d’ulivo, terrazzamenti con muri a secco e macchia mediterranea. L’Archeoclub di Oria si attiverà, coinvolgendo i proprietari, perché l’area sia tutelata e fruita nel rispetto totale di quanto è contenuto". Rav Bahbout ha poi espresso l’interesse personale e della Comunità a seguire il processo di sistemazione dell’antico cimitero e della possibilità di includere Oria negli itinerari turistici ebraici. * המקור: מןקד - פורטל יהודי איטליה תרגום אוטומטי משלחת יהודית בקרה באוריה (ברינדיזי) על ידי הקלוב הארכיאולוגי המקומי. השתתפו בה הרב הראשי של נאפולי ודרום Scialom Bahbout. הוא ביקר את בית הקברות היהודי במקום סמוך לאתר parco Oria-Lorch. הרב לוווה על-יד עו"ד Yehudà Pagliara, חבר תושב נאפולי הקהילה פוליה. באזור של בית הקברות, עד חשוב בהוויה היהודית המשגשגת של אוריה בימי הביניים המוקדמים, זוהה dall'Archeoclub, שגם סקר בית העלמין מושך עניין מהאקדמיה ואקדמיים. האירוע סוקר חשיבות רבה כל כך של האזור מעורבים היבטים רבים של מחקר תרבותי, חברתי, דתי. הגיעו רק אוריה, הרב Bahbout התקבל, הבישוף מונסיניור נצו Pisanello בארמון האפיסקופלית, הפגישה בין השניים היה אישור סמלי של ידידות העתיקה במשך זמן רב הקהילה הנוצרית אוריה היה עם תושבי הקהילה היהודית. הרב מכן ביקר בבית הקברות, שיאו של היום, בין היתר נוכחות של קוזימו Pomarico ראש העיר, נשיא מחוז של ברינדיזי ואזוריים היועץ מאסימו טוני פררה Matarrelli. מועצה אזורית למען הים התיכון, תרבות ותיירות Godelli סילביה שלח מכתב לחברות. ואז הוא פגש את הרב Bahbout ברובע היהודי, בירך על ידי הקפטן של וורד ג'ון Lomartire יהודה ייצוג של אנשי השכונה. הביקור הסתיים בבית בספרייה העירונית דה פייס - לומברדי, שם נשמר המפורסם של ימי הביניים עברית אסטלה ואת הברכה הרשמית של ראש העיר Pomarico מטעם האוכלוסייה של אוריה. "המשמעות התרבותית וההיסטורית של אירוע זה - מסביר Barsanofio שאלו נשיא איטליה Archeoclub סעיף אוריה - היא ככל הנראה גדולה ואני בטוח שהביקור של הרב Scialom Bahbout תהיה מכרעת להחלמה לשימור בית הקברות היהודי. לא רק זה, מכאן מתחיל מסלול חדש ביחסים בין אוריה והקהילה היהודית הבינלאומית. מקום שבו נמצא בית קברות, שיש ערך ארכיאולוגי קדושה גבוהה, ישומר שימור כפי שהוא מופיע, עם הסביבה הייחודית שיש לו עצי זית על צלע הגבעה, מדורג עם קירות אבן הים התיכון. Archeoclub אוריה מופעל, לערב את בעלי, כי אזור מוגן ונהנה בגין סך של מה כלול " . הרב Bahbout מכן הביע עניין אישי עם הקהילה כדי לעקוב אחר התהליך של לינה של בית הקברות הישן, כולל אפשרות של מסלולים תיירותיים אוריה היהודית. יהדות אוריה (מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית) ' Sapienti combattivi e vittoriosi nella controversia, maestri tra i cultori della cerbiatta amabile e della gazzella leggiadra' Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, cronaca familiare. La presenza di ebrei a Oria è riferibile dal 53 d.C.C. Colafemmina (a cura di),Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, Safer Yosifon, in Safer Yuhasin, Cassano Murge 2001. La comunità giunge al suo apogeo nel X secoloB. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro, da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, presentazione di S. Bernardi, Taranto 2010., quando viene decimata dall'assedio posto alla città da parte di predoni musulmaniP. Mancuso (a cura di), Shabbatai Donnolo, Safer Hackhmoni, Firenze 2009.. Sono documentate attività creditizie da parte di ebrei ancora nel XV secoloG. D'Amico, La comunità ebraica orietana e il suo Rione, Oria 1994. Il Medioevo ]] La fortuna di Oria nel Medioevo, tra VII e XII secolo è dovuta soprattutto alla sua potente e sapiente comunità ebraica, tra le più illustri e prestigiose d'EuropaN. Ferorelli, Gli ebrei nell'Italia Meridionale, Il Vessillo Israelitico, Torino 1915. La città ha fornito innumerevoli dotti, filosofi, poeti e mediciC. Colafemmina (a cura di),Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, libro delle discendenze, in Safer Yuhasin, Cassano Murge 2001. I maestri ebrei oritani si distinguono nello studio della Torah ed attraverso la loro elaborazione dottrinale risultano precursori degli studi cabalisticiB. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto 2010. Il figlio più illustre di Oria è Shabbetai Donnolo sapiente commentatore biblico del Libro della CreazioneP. Mancuso (a cura di), Shabbatai Donnolo, Safer Hackhmoni, Firenze 2009, dotto medico aperto al confronto con la cultura cristiana sia di rito romano che greco''Gli ebrei a Oria nel Medioevo: convegno a Villa Castelli'', La Gazzetta del Mezzogiorno, 26 settembre 2010, Villa Castelli: pagine sugli ebrei di Oria, Il Quotidiano di Brindisi, 26 settembre 2010. Donnolo, grazie al suo sapere e allasua perizia non comune, anticipa l'archiatra, figura tipica del basso medioevo Umberto Eco, Il Medioevo. Barbari, cristiani, musulmani, Encyclomedia Publishers, Milano 2010, p. 251 La fama di Donnolo tuttavia non offusca quella degli altri dotti Oritani tra cui Hananeel ben Amittai, Shefatiah ben Amittai, Rabbì Haima'az, il poeta Amittai ben Shefatiah i cui componimenti sono ancora oggi in uso nella liturgia presso la comunità ebraica romana e il cronista Ahimaaz ben Paltiel. Della potente comunità ebraica orietana che disponeva senz'altro di almeno una sinagoga, resta testimonianza solo il Rione Giudea''G. D'Amico, ''La comunità ebraica orietana e il suo Rione, Oria 1994. e la ''Porta degli Ebrei che dà accesso ad un quartiere medievale tortuoso, di piccole case, botteghe, balconcini nascostiSimonetta Bernardi (presentazione) in B. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto, 2010, p. 9.. La maggior parte degli ebrei furono comunque uccisi nell'assedio o fatti schiavi e deportati in Sicilia e in Tunisia, lo stesso Donnolo fu fatto prigioniero per poi essere riscattato a Taranto grazie al denaro della sua famiglia. Porta degli Ebrei Nota anche come Porta Taranto perché da qui ci si dirigeva verso la città ionica, è una delle 3 porte della città (una delle quali non più in situ). La porta, che conduce alla giudecca della comunità ebraica di Oria, dà accesso ad un quartiere medievale tortuoso, di piccole case, botteghe, balconcini nascosti''S. Bernardi (presentazione) in B. Ligorio, ''Sapere e Denaro da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, Taranto, 2010, p. 9.. Alle spalle della porta degli Ebrei, posta in piazza Shabbetai Donnolo, si sviluppava la fiorente comunità ebraicaG. D'Amico, La comunità ebraica oritana e il suo Rione, Oria, 1994., nota in tutto il Mediterraneo medievale, che giunse al suo culmine durante il IX secolo. Al centro della volta troviamo uno scudo araldico in pietra il cui stemma non è più visibile, ai lati due stemmi più piccoli raffiguranti gli emblemi della città. Leggende Le più antiche leggende dei Oria sono documentate nella letteratura ebraica e sono collegate alla comunità ebraica di Oria. Una è il golem di Oria, un bambino resuscitato dai sapienti ebrei della città nel IX secolo; un'altra, narrata nel XII secolo, è relativa a due Se'Irim sconfitte da un rabbino di Oria. Entrambi gli episodi leggendari sono annotati dal cronista Ahimaaz ben PaltielC. Colafemmina (a cura di), Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, libro delle discendenze, in Safer Yuhasin, Cassano Murge 2001 Personalità legate alla comunità ebraica di Oria *Ahimaaz ben Paltiel *Amittai ben Shefatiah *Shabbetai Donnolo תמונות מהרובע היהודי (כך נקרא עד היום) Judaism in Sud ITaly 43.jpg Judaism in Sud ITaly 20.jpg Judaism in Sud ITaly 05.jpg Judaism in Sud ITaly 01.jpg Note Bibliografia * D. Castelli, Il commento di Sabbatai Donnolo sul libro della creazione, Firenze 1880. * C. Colafemmina, Nozze nella Oria ebraica del IX secolo, Oria 1988. * C. Colafemmina (a cura di), Ahimaaz ben Paltiel, Sefer Yuhasin: libro delle discendenze. Vicende di una famiglia ebraica di Oria nei secoli IX-XI, Cassano Murge 2001. * G. D'Amico, La comunità ebraica oritana e il suo rione, Oria 1994. * H. Graetz, History of the Jews: From the revolt against the Zendik to the capture of St. Jean d'Acre by the Mahometans, The Jewish Publication Society of America, Philadelphia 1891-1895 * B. Ligorio, Sapere e Denaro, da Shabbatai Donnolo a Federico II, presentazione di S. Bernardi, Taranto 2010. * P. Mancuso (a cura di), Shabbatai Donnolo Safer Hackhmoni, Firenze 2009. * V. Putzu, Shabbetai Donnolo, Cassano Murge, 2004 Voci correlate *Ahimaaz ben Paltiel *Amittai ben Shefatiah *Shabbetai Donnolo *Oria *Golem *Menorah *Mohel *Monte Fellone *Storia di Oria קטגוריה:יהדות פוליה